Don't Push Me Away
by Bem3373
Summary: Caroline is a teenage rebel. Tyler is the new kid. Tyler feels a connection with Caroline, but she denies it. Truth is, she has a dark past. And doesn't want anyone to know.
1. Caroline

Don't Push Me Away

Vampire Diaries Fanfiction

By: Bem3373

SEEING AS I ALREADY HAVE A BUNCH OF UNFINISHED FANFICTIONS, AND I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS, I WILL MAKE IT SHORT. I'M HOPING AROUND 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS. PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS OUT OF CHARACTER FOR CAROLINE, BUT I REALLY WANTED TYLER, AND I JUST COULDN'T EVEN FORCE MYSELF TO WRITE ABOUT TYLER AND ELENA.

Caroline looks around her small room, painted eggshell white. She hates the color. But her mom won't let her paint it black. At least she can't control what she wears. Her walk-in closet is filled with black skinny jeans, black tank tops, and one black dress that barely covers her butt. She also has some black shirts and shorts, but she rarely wears them. Caroline picks at the black paint on her finger nails, and looks at her square alarm clock. As soon as the red numbers turn from 5:59 to 6:00, she gets out of bed. Caroline turns on her light, and walks into her closet. Picking out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a black tank top with cuts on the sides so every inch has skin showing (You know, where you put a cut every few inches on tee shirts?). She tops it off with black heels and a gold necklace. Her blonde hair offsets everything perfectly. Some people might think that she doesn't care about anything, but she does care about her looks. She knows she is beautiful. And she uses that to her advantage. Caroline pulls up her black book bag with the strap, and smears on some heavy eyeliner and bright red lip stick. She walks downstairs and sees her mom already in uniform, drinking a cup of coffee. She frowns when she sees what Caroline is wearing. "Honey. At least put on something underneath that god awful top." Caroline lifts a finger in reply, and walks out the front door.

Caroline begins her walk to school, which isn't bad because the town is so small. Suddenly, a black car pulls up behind her and drives at the same pace as her walking. The dark side window goes down on the passenger's side, and a handsome man's face sticks out. "Matt, what do you want?" Caroline says irritably. "Nothing babe. Just wondering if you need a ride. Jeff's driving, so we can have the back seat all to ourselves." He replies. Caroline looks at him with disgust and keeps on walking. "You didn't answer me!" Matt says. "I don't have to. Bye." And walks away. The black car speeds off and Caroline sighs softly. Matt and her have a history. She does Matt and her have a history. She does not need to go there." Caroline reaches the school, and walks into the building, headed towards her locker. On the way, she sees Elena Gilbert talking to Bonnie Bennett. Elena and Bonnie used to be Caroline's best friends. Then Caroline's dad died. (I know that didn't happen but I like it better than him turning gay.) Caroline started wearing all black, and she got an attitude. Suddenly, Caroline was mean, and hanging out with Matt and his too-cool-for-school gang. Caroline walks over to her locker and after opening it, starts collecting her books for first and second period. Suddenly, whispers take over the usually deafening loud hallway (not an exaggeration, if you go to my school!) and Caroline automatically knows that some (guy, since the girls wouldn't whisper if it was another girl) one hot and new is walking down the hall. He stops next to Caroline and says "Hey. Is this locker 114?" Caroline turns around and sees the hottest guy she's ever seen. "Locker 114 is my locker." Caroline says confused. "I know. The principal said that all the lockers are taken, so I have to share one. I guess with you." Caroline looks at him for a long time. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." He says apologetically. "Top or bottom?" Caroline says finally. "Excuse me?" The guy says, expecting the worst. "Do you want the top part of the locker, or the bottom?" The lockers are full, and there is a metal section in between the top and bottom. "Oh. Top I guess." He replies. "Too bad. I want the top. You can have the bottom. Where are your things?" Caroline says. "Okay? All I have is my book bag. I haven't gotten my textbooks yet." Caroline nods and moves her book bag to the top of the locker. "What's your name?" Caroline asks. "I'm sorry?" "You haven't told me your name yet." "Oh. Sorry. I'm Tyler. Who are you?"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Lunch

Don't Push Me Away Chapter 2

Vampire Diaries Fanfiction

By: Bem3373

"I'm Caroline. The person you do **not** need to be talking to. Just put your stuff in the locker. You know the combo right?" "Yeah, but-" "Tyler replies. "Seriously. Bye." Caroline picks up her bookbag with the needed books and walks away, leaving a swarm of girls to walk up to him. One girl catches his eye. She has long straight brown hair and is talking to a small African-American girl. They look at him and the small girl looks away, but the girl with the brown hair smiles and walks up to him. The other girls leave as soon as she enters, and Tyler guesses that she is the 'queen-bee' and no one wants to mess with her. "Hi. I'm Elena. And you are?" She says boldly. Her friend says good bye to her and walks off. "I'm Tyler." "That's great. So you have to share a locker with Satan. That's rough." She says cruelly and with a smile. "I'm sorry? Her name's Caroline." Tyler is surprised at how defensive his voice sounds, especially since he just met Caroline. "Touchy. Sorry. So. Let me give you a personal tour." She expertly puts her arm around his, and leads him around the school, telling him what each room is. When the bell rings, she shows him where his room is, and walks off, her hips swaying side to side. Tyler enters the room and sits down.

Caroline leaves 4th period with a sigh. That new kid had been in EVERY class she had. She had to admit that he was cute, but she didn't want to ruin his life by becoming his friend. She heads towards the lunch room, and then realizes that she has no one to sit with. Matt had been here last year, as a senior, but he graduated (how, no one knows.) and left. Now Caroline was the senior and all alone. Deciding that the worse decision would be to run, Caroline walks into the lunch room. She had previously put her bookbag back into her locker, and had gotten her lunch in a brown paper bag. Walking into the room full of annoying teenagers, Caroline finds an empty table and sits down. Not soon after, Tyler walks in with a group of girls around him. He goes through the line and gets his food, and then scans the cafeteria. Spotting Caroline, he walks over and takes the seat next to her. Caroline can faintly hear people gasp, like out of a movie. "What did I tell you lover boy. Fraternizing with me is the wrong choice." Tyler smiles and laughs and says "I don't really care. Besides. You're kind of refreshing. Not throwing yourself at me." Caroline looks at him with an unbelieving smile on her face. "Rather cocky aren't you? I guess you're used to girls throwing themselves at you." Tyler laughs and smiles at her. "So what's for lunch?" Tyler asks. Caroline holds up a green apple and a bag of cheerios. "Nice lunch." Caroline smiles and looks at his food. "At least my lunch doesn't move." Tyler looks down at his food and picks up his fork. He looks up at Caroline and smiles daringly. "No! Don't!" She says laughing, and watches as he picks up a huge fork load of a green unidentifiable substance. He puts it in his mouth, chews, and opens his mouth to prove that he swallowed. Caroline laughs even harder and Tyler joins her. "You know, it's not that bad. Tastes kind of like dirt." Tyler says, earning another laugh. People stare at Caroline, not used to her laughing unless Matt had just inflicted humiliation or pain on someone. Caroline notices and gets up and walks ut of the room. Tyler watches her go, and stands to follow but Elena and some other girls surround him and keep him from leaving.

Caroline leaves the school after last period, and walks outside to see Matt's car, instead of the black car. Caroline starts walking away from it, and Matt gets out of the car and walks up to her. "I need to talk to you. Now." He says. "I don't want to talk. Leave me alone Matt." She retorts. "Hey. Don't talk to me that way. I'm talking to you Caroline." Caroline tries to walk around him but he steps in front of her. "I'm serious." Matt says. When Caroline keeps trying to walk away, Matt grabs her arms with his hands. "Let go of me Matt." Not until you talk to me!" Tyler walks out of the school and sees Caroline on the sidewalk with some blond guy holding onto her arms, while she struggled. Tyler walks up to them quickly and says "Is something the matter?" The man looks him up and down and smirks. "I don't think that you're involved in this. Why don't you just go run and play with your legos." Tyler glares at him. "Why don't you just let her go, and then you can go play with your matches." He retorts. Matt glares at him, and Caroline finally gets him to let go of her arms and glares at him. "Matt. Go to hell. Come on Tyler." Caroline grabs Tyler's hand, and walks away leaving Matt dumbfounded.


	3. Aftermath

Don't Push Me Away Chapter 3

Vampire Diaries Fanfiction

By: Bem3373

I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE GIVING STORY ALERTS. THANKS! IT'S HELPING ME TO WRITE THIS STORY SO MUCH FASTER! ALSO I'M SORRY IF THE POINT OF VIEWS ARE CONFUSING. THEY'RE MOSTLY IN CAROLINE'S VIEW, BUT SOMETIMES THEY'RE IN TYLERS.

Caroline walks quickly, and once she is out of eye shot from Matt she drops Tyler's hand. "What just happened? Who is that guy?" Caroline looks at him and then looks forward. "That's Matt." Tyler looks at her and says "Okay. I definitely know who that is." Caroline glares at him and says "No need to be sarcastic. He's just this guy I used to hang out with." Tyler looks at her, searching her face for any left out details. "Is he an ex-boyfriend or something?" Caroline looks down and stops walking. "I don't really know. I mean, we have a history, but he's not a one girl kind of guy." Tyler looks at her incredulously and Caroline continues talking. "He's just a jerk. You don't need to get involved with him. Just leave him alone." "Leave HIM alone? He was bothering you. You should be thanking me." Caroline turns around and frowns at him. "I'm not going to thank you for making him mad. Now he's going to make your life miserable. You just screwed yourself over." Tyler frowns and begins to speak, but before he can, Caroline begins walking faster then before. "Caroline. Wait!" Without turning around, she says "No. Just stay away from me and Matt. It's for the best." Caroline turns the street corner before Tyler can respond. Sighing slightly, he turns around and heads for his new house.

Caroline reaches her house and waltzes inside. The house is empty, as her mom usually doesn't get home until around 8 or 9. Caroline quickly does her homework- only because she wants to go to college as far away from here, and not end up a truck driver- and realizes that she has nothing to do. Ever since that incident with Matt, she had no one to call, no one to hang out with, and nothing to do. Caroline finally decides to turn on the television and watch some TV. When it gets to be 10 o'clock, Caroline turns off the television. Her mom had not yet shown up, and she had eaten a salad sandwich (Bread and lettuce *YUCK*) for dinner. Yawning, she goes upstairs and puts on a different tank top, and some tight and short black shorts. She curls up under her covers and falls asleep.

When Caroline wakes up, she looks at her clock. 5:58. She wakes up at the same time every day. The same time her Dad died. Caroline waits 2 minutes, but as soon at the clock turns 6:00, she gets out of bed. She doesn't even need an alarm clock. Caroline remembers how hot she felt yesterday, and decides to wear a pair of shorts today. She picks out a pair of black shorts, and a different black tank. Caroline really loves black tanks. After doing that, she brushes her hair and teeth. Matt had tried to get her to dye her hair black, but she wouldn't budge on her hair. She loves her hair. Even though her mom gave her it. Her dad had brown hair. Caroline finishes her hair and does her make-up. Before leaving, she grabs her lunch and book bag. Her mom is still sleeping when she exits the house. Walking onto the sidewalk, she smiles when Matt's car and the black car are nowhere in sight. Caroline walks to the school in silence, and when she reaches it, the loudness is usual. She walks up to her locker, and sees stacks of textbooks on the bottom shelf. She picks up the books she needs from her shelf, and closes the locker just as Tyler walks up. "What's up with you?" Is the first thing out of his mouth. "Excuse me?" Caroline asks, offended. "First you tell me not to hang out with you. Then we laugh at lunch. Then you disappear. Then some guy gives you a hard time, and you're mad that I stick up for you. Then you disappear again. You don't make any sense!" Caroline looks at him angrily. "Don't try to understand me. Just go off and play with Elena and her friends. Leave me alone." He doesn't answer, and Caroline walks away to her class.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER- WELL SHORTER THEN USUAL. IF YOU CAN NOTICE, I ONLY EVER REALLY WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE NOW. I'VE GOT A LOT OF IDEAS THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Bruise

Don't Push Me Away Chapter 4

Vampire Diaries Fanfiction

By: Bem3373

All through first and second period, Caroline keeps on glancing at Tyler. He never looks at her. Caroline begins to feel regret for her actions, as he could've been a friend. Or something more. She couldn't deny the feeling she got when he helped her when Matt was being a jerk. She had ruined it now. Lunch comes, and Caroline sits where she sat yesterday. Tyler goes through the line, and without looking at her, sits with Elena. Caroline leaves the lunch room as soon as he does that. Caroline goes to the girl's bathroom for 9th grade so no one will know her and cries. She skips 5th period where she sits next to Tyler, but goes to 6th period seeing as her history grade is terrible. When that is over, she hurries to her locker and leaves. The walk home is boring and exhausting. When Caroline gets home, she does her homework and goes to sleep at 5 o'clock.

Caroline wakes up at 5:58. At 6:00 she gets out of bed. She puts on clothes, brushes her hair and teeth, and puts on make-up. She skips breakfast (as always) and walks to school. She doesn't see Tyler at the shared locker, and she gets her books and goes to class. The day goes the same, except she doesn't cry and she doesn't skip 5th period. She doesn't glance at Tyler the whole day. When the bell rings she gets her books and leaves. When she's about a block away from her house, Matt's car pulls up behind her and he gets out. Caroline starts walking faster but Matt catches up with her. She begins to say something, but Matt cuts her off. "Shut up. I was going to talk to you civilly, but you and your boyfriend have made that impossible. So now you're going to listen. I don't know why you're so upset. You never said no. Don't even try to file a law suit." Caroline looks down and says. "I'm not going to. I'm not mad at you. I just regret it. It was the biggest mistake of my life." She says the last sentence looking into his eyes. "You don't mean that." Matt says and Caroline replies by saying "Yes I do. You're scum. I don't know what I ever saw in you." Caroline keeps on talking, but Matt quickly back hand slaps her across her face. Her face spins, and she cups her swollen cheek in her hands. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again. Next time, you'll bleed." With that word, he turns around and drives off. Caroline fights back tears and goes home. Acting like nothing happened; she does her homework and watches TV. When her mom gets home, she runs upstairs into her room. She knows that she'll have a bruise, and her mom will only ask questions. Without eating, she goes to sleep.

When Caroline wakes up, she waits 2 minutes before getting up. She dresses, and then finally goes to look in the mirror. An angry bruise covers her right cheek, and a few tears fall down her face. She quickly gets rid of them, and then does her hair. Caroline usually doesn't use foundation, seeing as she has perfect skin, but she uses it now to cover up the bruise. The result is sorry, and makes the bruise look darker and bigger than before. Caroline sighs and simply wears her hair down, trying to cover it, and takes the foundation off. Caroline leaves for school, and walks the whole way without interruption. When she arrives, Caroline keeps her head down, so her hair covers the bruise. When she gets to her locker, she opens it and begins packing her bookbag with the books she needs. When she's almost done, Tyler walks up to her. Caroline turns around and finishes. She slams the locker door closed, so Tyler will have to open it again, but a burst of wind hits her hair and her cheek is exposed for a moment. Tyler's eyes get wide for a second and he takes a step towards her. "Caroline, are you okay? What happened?" Caroline's face betrays her shock, but she quickly puts that away and says "Nothing that concerns you." As she's walking away, Tyler yells after her "Caroline!" but she doesn't turn around. All throughout first, second, and third Tyler keeps on trying to catch her eye, even sending her notes, but she ignores him. For lunch, she goes outside to the benches, and Tyler follows. Caroline sits on a bench, and Tyler appears. "Oh. My. God. What is wrong with you?" Caroline says angrily. "Caroline. What is so wrong with your life that you have to keep everyone out? What's wrong?" Caroline's body betrays her mind, and she crumples. Tears stream down her face, and Tyler sits next to her and holds her. In her ear, he whispers "Do you want me to take you home?" Caroline nods and Tyler helps her up. Once Caroline tells Tyler where she lives, he leads her there. They reach her house, and Caroline unlocks the door. They both enter, and Caroline sits on the couch, with Tyler following her. Tyler looks at her with concern in his eyes. Caroline had stopped crying on the walk there, but she still looked sad. "Caroline. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Caroline takes a deep breath, and then says "My dad died 2 years ago. I used to be so preppy and bubbly. Then I just went cold. I started hanging out with Matt, and we had a 'thing'. We slept together. I never said no, but I hated it. I felt so guilty and gross afterwards. He didn't notice, but I slowly stopped seeing him and his gang. When he noticed, he was angry and tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't talk. Then he met you. And yesterday, he tried to 'talk' again. I called him some names and he got mad. Then, well, you know." Tyler looks confused; taking it all in. "Is that why you won't let anyone in?" Caroline nods. "Wait. Did that Matt kid hit you?" Caroline doesn't answer, but Tyler understands that her silence is a yes. Suddenly angry, he stands, but Caroline grabs onto his hand. "Don't. Please." Tyler sits again, and Caroline turns around, so she can rest her head on his shoulder. They stay that way until around 4. When Tyler leaves, he looks at her, and they kiss. The kiss is brief, and friendly, but Caroline's lips feel like they're about to fall off the rest of the night. That night, Caroline has the first conversation with her mother she can remember since Dad's death. Caroline goes to sleep around 9 feeling better then she had in 2 years.

THANKS FOR READING! THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Don't Push Me Away

Don't Push Me Away Chapter 5

Vampire Diaries Fanfiction

By: Bem3373

I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER WRITTEN ANYTHING AS FAST AS THIS. ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS HAVE REALLY HELPED! I ESPECIALLY WANT TO THANK: Pagan-Angel13, ForwoodX3, and Jennifersalazar FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS. THANKS!

Caroline slowly opens her eyes to the red numbers 5:58. No matter how good she feels that number always seems to haunt her. If it's PM, then it doesn't seem to bother her, but in the morning, it feels like she's dying. As soon as it turns to 5:59, that ends, but she needs a minute to calm herself. At 6:00, she's ready to get up. When the 2 minutes are up, she gets up and dresses. The bruise is still there, but somehow, she's able to put on makeup so it is less visible. After doing her hair, she goes downstairs. For the first time in years, Caroline has a bowl of cereal for breakfast, but then has to jog to school to make sure she's not late. When she gets to her locker, Tyler is waiting for her. When he sees her, he smiles and Caroline returns it. Seeing as he's already gotten his things, and was just waiting for her, Caroline begins to get her books. As she's doing this, Tyler says "Caroline, what do you say to seeing a movie or something?" Caroline laughs out loud. "Tyler. Are you asking me out on a date?" Tyler gives her a look that says answer-me-instead-of-laughing and Caroline laughs again. "Okay." She says. Tyler looks relieved and says "Okay. Tonight at 8?" Caroline nods and they walk to their class together. Close by, Elena watches the scene take part. Instead of first period, she drives to an old abandoned lot where a black car and a blue car sit. She walks over to a guy with blond hair, and he smiles at her. Before he can speak, she says "Matt. I have some information for you about Caroline. She's going to be at the theatre at 8. On a date." With that, she turns around and gets back to school in time for 2nd period. Caroline looks around the lunch room, and sees Tyler exiting the line. He spots her and goes over and sits next to her. As they begin to talk, Elena walks over and leans over towards Tyler. "Tyler. I just got some great news. My aunt is going out of town tonight. I'm having a party. Do you want to come?" Tyler looks at Caroline and then says "Well me and Caroline already have plans. If she wants to go, then we'll go, but only then." Elena looks angry and says "Caroline's not invited. But I tell you what." Elena pushes her breasts up with her arms and smiles before continuing "If you come, I'll have a surprise for you." Tyler looks at her and says "Well then I guess I won't be going. Have a nice lunch Elena. Bye." Tyler turns away from Elena and continues talking to Caroline. Caroline smiles at him and he smiles back.

7 and ½ hours later, Caroline is looking at her closet. She decides to wear her black dress, seeing as she wants to look a teensy bit girly for her date. She puts on a little less eyeliner than usual, and puts on pink lip gloss. She pulls her hair up into a high pony tail, and puts in earrings. By that time, she can see Tyler pulling up and parking beside her lawn. She doesn't want him to meet her mother, so she runs downstairs and goes out of the house before he can ring the doorbell. He looks a little surprised, but then notices what she's wearing. "You look amazing." He says, and Caroline smiles. "Thanks. Now let's go!" They go into his car, and drive up to the old theatre. Once they get there, its 7:50, and the movie is starting soon. Tyler buys the tickets, and a blue car pulls up. It' Matt car, and Caroline grabs Tyler's arm. She'd never let Matt know it, but she's scared to death of him. Tyler turns around and sees the car. He recognizes the car as the one that was beside Matt when he was giving Caroline a hard time, and anger suddenly flows through him. "Is that him?" He asks Caroline. She nods, and Matt gets out of him car. "Well what do we have here? The whore and the toddler. How cute." Tyler doesn't even think. He punches Matt, and a fight breaks out. Caroline is yelling at them to stop, and someone is punching someone, and then the other person is punching them. People crowd around, and finally the theatre manager gets out and some workers pull them apart. Caroline looks at them both, and then leaves the theatre. Tyler notices and runs after her. When he catches up to her, he says "Caroline! Where are you going?" Caroline turns, and he can see that she's mad. "You're no better than him. You might think that you were defending me, or some other macho crap, but you weren't. You were just punching some guy and getting into a fight in front of 5 year olds and their mothers. You're a pig. Leave me alone." Tyler becomes mad, and says "You're lecturing me? You're the one who acts all tough, and never lets anyone know what's the matter. Then you can't even stick up for yourself when some girl is being bratty, or some guy slaps you!" Caroline closes her eyes to keep her from crying and looks up at him. Without saying anything, she turns around and walks away. Tyler yells after her "Caroline, wait! I'm sorry!" When she doesn't respond, he yells "Caroline! Don't push me away!"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END (AFTER 2 DAYS!) AND I'M REALLY EXCITED. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	6. The End

Don't Push Me Away

Chapter 6

By: Bem3373

I REALIZE THAT I'M WRITING THIS KIND OF CHOPPY, AND RUSHED. I'M TRYING TO DO IT SO IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S OUT OF CAROLINES HEAD, AND THAT'S HOW MY DAYS GO BY. I ONLY NOTICE THE BIG THINGS, AND THE REST DOESN'T GO THROUGH MY MIND. SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED IT IN 2 DAYS! SORRY IT IT'S SHORTER THEN ANYONE WANTED!

Caroline gets home, and goes straight to her room. She can't stop crying, and even though she knows she has to go to school tomorrow, as it's going to be Thursday tomorrow, she stays up all night with tears running down her face in a constant reminder of how things went from perfect to wrecked in minutes.

Caroline looks around her room. The clock says 5:57. One minute, and it's going to feel like she's dying. The numbers change. Death. Heart break. Alone. Family destroyed. Black. All these things rush at her like a waterfall. The numbers change again. It all goes away. Caroline takes deep breaths to keep herself from crying. The number changes again. Caroline gets out of bed and dresses. She had stopped crying at around 2 o'clock, so her face wasn't puffy, and she only added her usual make up. Without breakfast, Caroline heads to school. Tyler is at her locker, and he smiles apologetically. Caroline just feels tired. She closes her eyes and passes him without going to her locker. She hides out in the bathroom, and 5 minutes later, exits. Tyler's gone, and Caroline gets her books. Caroline goes to class. All periods, Caroline ignores Tyler. She wants to forgive. So bad. But she can't. She knows what it's like to be with someone who fights. Who's violent. That slap hadn't been the only bruise he'd ever given her. She couldn't do that again. She had to admit though. That punch had made her feel loved. He'd cared enough to punch him. To have anger fuel his thoughts. But he'd fought. She couldn't handle that. Caroline goes to lunch and sits in her usual table. Tyler sits next to her and tries to talk to her. Caroline doesn't even look at him. She can't. If she looks at him, she'll be vulnerable. He'll comfort her. She'll kiss him. He'll kiss her back. She can't do that. Once she finishes eating, she leaves the lunch room. The rest of the day is a blur. Tyler walks with her to her house after school. She doesn't talk to him. She can't do this for much longer. Ignoring him with him around is so much worse than him ignoring her. She enters her house, and allows herself to look out the blinds. Tyler stares at the house for a long time, and then walks away, defeated. Caroline cries. When she is finished, she eats dinner, does her homework, and goes to sleep. This happens on Friday too. Saturday comes around, and Caroline finds herself with nothing to do. She wakes up at 5:58, and when 6:00 comes around, she goes downstairs. Her mom is waiting for her, and when she sees her, she sits on the couch with her. "Caroline. I've kept my mouth shut for too long. I've seen you destroy yourself. I've seen you give yourself to an awful boy. I've seen you not eat for days at a time. I've also seen you with a nice boy. I've seen you smiling. I've seen you with your hair pulled back. Now that's gone. You got better. You got so much better. And that boy was the reason. Now, I can't hold my tongue anymore. Whatever that boy did, it's redeemed by the fact that he made you happy. I don't know what he did. I could be giving you the worst advice in the world. But he made you happy. Don't push him away. Let him in. Caroline. Let him in." With that, she gets up and goes into the kitchen to finish her coffee. Caroline exits the home and walks over to Tyler's house. She knocks on the door, and strangely enough, he answers. He looks at her, and she looks at him, and Tyler exits the home. They walk together for a long time, until Caroline speaks. "I can't live like this anymore. I need someone. I can't keep pushing people away. I want to let you in." Tyler smiles and hugs her. When pulling back from the hug, Tyler looks at her and says "I'm glad." Caroline quickly pulls her head up and their mouths meet. The kiss become more passionate with each breath they are forced to take, until they both stop, breathing heavily. They smile at each other, and Tyler puts his arm around Caroline. They spend the rest of the day talking. When night comes, Tyler walks Caroline home. They kiss, and Caroline goes inside. After eating dinner, and having a normal conversation with her mother, she goes to sleep.

The next morning, Caroline wakes up feeling more refreshed then she ever has before. She looks at her clock, and sees the number 8:00 AM. Caroline smiles and tears come to her eyes. She had broken the curse. She was free. Metaphorically speaking of course, but still. She felt free. She didn't feel like she was dying. She still missed her dad, but she was okay enough to not be sad all the time. Caroline goes through all of her old clothes; ones that she hadn't wanted to throw away, and had kept in a box. She puts on a pale pink skirt, and a bright blue tee shirt. She wears her hair in a pony tail, and doesn't wear any makeup. She had finally stopped pushing people away. And she felt perfect.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M REALLY EXCITED AND I HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FAST I WROTE THIS! I'VE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY, BUT I'VE ALSO BEEN KIND OF BAD IN THE 'REREADING' ASPECT. SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
